filmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Connery
Sean Connery, właśc. Thomas Sean Connery (ur. 25 sierpnia 1930 w Fountainbridge w okolicach Edynburga) – szkocki aktor. W wieku 9 lat rozpoczął swoją pierwszą pracę - rozwoził mleko. Gdy miał 13 lat zakończył swoją edukację. Później pracował między innymi jako: ochroniarz, model, kulturysta. W siedemnastym roku życia wstąpił do wojska, lecz zwolniono go z powodu wrzodów żołądka. Jednym z pierwszych sukcesów Connery'ego było zajęcie trzeciego miejsca w konkursie Mister Universum. Następnie dostał się do chórku marynarzy. Wtedy zaczął traktować aktorstwo jako sposób na oderwanie się od problemów świata. Zagrał też, mimo braku talentu tanecznego, małą rolę w musicalu "South Pacific". W środowisku teatralnym spotkał wielu ludzi oczytanych, wykształconych. Chcąc dorównać tym ludziom, zaczął dużo czytać. Przesiedział 18 miesięcy w bibliotece publicznej czytając klasyków. Później zmienił imię na Sean. W 1961 roku Connery wygrał w castingu do roli Bonda pokonując przy tym m.in. Rogera Moore'a. Ian Fleming (autor książek o agencie 007) mówił, że inaczej wyobrażał sobie postać Bonda, jednak większość ludzi uważa, że Connery był najlepszą osobą do tej roli. W 1962 roku wyprodukowano pierwszy film z tej serii - Doktor No, który okazał się wielkim przebojem kinowym. Sean po nakręceniu Doktor No ożenił się z Diane Cilento. Ślub wzięli na Gibraltarze. 11 stycznia 1963 roku urodziło się jedyne dziecko Connery'ego - Jason. Sean ma też 11-letniego wnuka. Kolejne części "Bonda" dały więcej zysków. Po nakręceniu Żyje się tylko dwa razy ogłoszono, że Connery rezygnuje z roli agenta 007, przez co film mniej zarobił. Sean nie chciał być utożsamiany tylko z agentem 007. Przez 4 lata odpoczywał podczas m.in. gry w golfa, a także zagrał w kilku filmach. W 1971 roku Sean, zachęcony czekiem na ponad 1 milion dolarów, zagrał w kolejnym Bondzie - Diamenty są wieczne. Szybko okazało się, że film zarobił najwięcej z dotychczasowych produkcji. Zysk z filmu Connery przeznaczył na organizację założonego przez siebie Scottish International Educational Trust, która pomaga biednym, utalentowanym szkockim dzieciom. W 2000 roku otrzymał z rąk królowej Elżbiety tytuł szlachecki. Filmografia * 2003 Liga niezwykłych dżentelmenów (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) jako Allan Quatermain * 2000 Szukając siebie (Finding Forrester) jako William Forrester * 1999 Osaczeni (Entrapment) jako Robert MacDougal * 1998 Gra w serca (Playing by Heart) jako Paul * 1998 Rewolwer i melonik (The Avengers) jako Sir August de Wynter * 1996 Ostatni smok (Dragonheart) jako Draco (głos) * 1996 Twierdza (The Rock) jako Kapitan John Patrick Mason * 1995 W słusznej sprawie (Just Cause) jako Paul Armstrong * 1995 Rycerz króla Artura (First Knight) jako Król Artur * 1994 Dobry człowiek w Afryce ''(''A Good Man in Africa) jako Doktor Alex Murray * 1993 Wschodzące słońce (Rising Sun) jako John Connor * 1992 Uzdrowiciel z tropików (Medicine Man) jako Dr Robert Campbell * 1991 Nieśmiertelny 2: Nowe życie (Highlander II: The Quickening) jako Juan Ramirez * 1991 Robin Hood - książę złodziei (Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves) jako Król Ryszard Lwie Serce * 1990 Polowanie na Czerwony Październik (The Hunt for Red October) jako Marko Ramius * 1990 Wydział Rosja (The Russia House) jako Bartholomew Barley Scott Blair * 1989 Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) jako Henry Jones Senior * 1989 Rodzinny interes (Family Business) jako Jessie * 1988 Presidio (The Presidio) jako Płk. Alan Caldwell * 1987 Nietykalni (The Untouchables) jako Jim Malone * 1986 Imię róży jako William z Baskerville * 1986 Nieśmiertelny (Highlander) jako Juan Ramirez * 1983 Nigdy nie mów nigdy (Never Say Never Again) jako James Bond * 1982 Wrong Is Right jako Patrick Hale * 1982 Na skraju przepaści (Five Days One Summer) jako Douglas * 1982 G'ole! jako głos komentatora * 1982 Miecz bohaterów (Sword of the Valiant: The Legend of Sir Gawain and the Green Knight) jako Zielony rycerz * 1981 Bandyci czasu (Time Bandits) jako Król Agamemnon * 1981 Odległy ląd (Outland) jako szeryf William T. O'Niel * 1979 Wielki napad na pociąg (The First Great Train Robbery) jako Edward Pierce * 1979 Meteor jako Dr Paul Bradley * 1979 Kuba (Cuba) jako Major Robert Dapes * 1977 O jeden most za daleko (A Bridge Too Far) jako Generał major Urquhart * 1976 Arabski spisek (The Next Man) jako Khalil Abdul-Muhsen * 1976 Powrót Robin Hooda (Robin and Marian) jako Robin Hood * 1975 Człowiek, który chciał być królem (The Man Who Would Be King) jako Daniel Dravot * 1975 Okup (Ransom) jako Nils Tahlvik * 1975 Wiatr i lew (The Wind and the Lion) jako Mulay el-Raisuli * 1974 Morderstwo w Orient Expressie jako pułkownik Arbuthnot * 1974 Zardoz jako Zed * 1973 Agresja (The Offence) jako Detektyw Sierżant Johnson * 1971 Czerwony namiot (Krasnaya palatka) jako Roald mundsen * 1971 Diamenty są wieczne jako James Bond * 1971 Taśmy prawdy (The Anderson Tapes) jako John Anderson * 1970 Molly Maguire (The Molly Maguires) jako Jack Kehoe * 1969 Male of the Species jako McNeill * 1968 Shalako jako Shalako * 1967 Żyje się tylko dwa razy jako James Bond * 1966 Nowy świat (Un Monde nouveau) * 1966 Przyjemne szaleństwo (A Fine Madness) jako Samson Shillitoe * 1965 Wzgórze (The Hill) jako Joe Roberts * 1965 Operacja Piorun jako James Bond * 1964 Woman of Straw jako Anthony Richmond * 1964 Marnie jako Mark Rutland * 1964 Goldfinger jako James Bond * 1963 Pozdrowienia z Rosji jako James Bond * 1962 Najdłuższy dzień (The Longest Day) jako Szeregowiec Flanagan * 1962 Doktor No jako James Bond * 1961 Anna Karenina jako Wroński * 1961 Macbeth jako Macbeth * 1961 The Frightened City jako Paddy Damion * 1961 On the Fiddle jako Pedlar Pascoe * 1960 An Age of Kings jako Raptus * 1960 Without the Grail jako Innes Corrie * 1960 Colombe jako Julien * 1959 The Square Ring jako Rick Martell * 1959 Darby O'Gill and the Little People jako Michael McBride * 1959 Tarzan's Greatest Adventure jako O'Bannion * 1958 Inne miejsce (Another Time, Another Place) jako Mark Trevor * 1957 Anna Christie jako Mat Burke * 1957 Requiem for a Heavyweight jako Mountain McClintock * 1957 Hell Drivers jako Tom * 1957 Action of the Tiger jako Mike * 1957 No Road Back jako Spike * 1957 Jack Benny Program jako Portier * 1957 Time Lock niewymieniony w czołówce * 1955 Lilacs in the Spring niewymieniony w czołówce * 1955 Dixon of Dock Green jako Joe Brasted * 1955 Sailor of Fortune gościnnie Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona aktora Kategoria:Szkoccy aktorzy